


Ava and Jada

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Twins, Zayn has left the band, this did not follow the prompt at all I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going perfect. <br/>	He was about to announce his daughters to the world in less then twenty four hours.<br/>	He didn’t plan on Zayn finding them first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ava and Jada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weddingbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/gifts).



> Soooooo I got this prompt: Zayn doesn't understand why Louis pulls away from him, almost ending all contact after Zayn left the band. He thought Louis would be there for him, Louis said he would be. One day Zayn gives up, it's been 6 months and he needs to see Louis, needs to know what happened... and it turns out something did happen. In the way that when they had sex that last time before Zayn officially left the band and tour, Louis got pregnant. 
> 
> And I totally did not follow it except for the fact that Zayn has left the band, Louis and he had a one night stand he totally got pregnant. 
> 
> I'm not really happy with this fic, like at all. I'll probably write a part two for it or something I don't know yet. But I hope you enjoy it!

    It’s not that he purposely hid it from Zayn but...

  
    No he had purposely hid it from Zayn.

  
    He’d rather hide from the truth then face the consequences of their actions.

  
    It’s been twenty three months since he had seen Zayn and it’s his fault. He knew it was his fault. How do you explain to your best friend and one time lover that he knocked you up? How do you tell him that he has twin little girls, one who looks like a miniature version of him? Zayn’s finally getting to live his life the way he’s wanted, he’s finally getting to break up with all the contracts he was under, he’s finally happy.

  
    So he quietly gave birth, left the father’s name on their birth certificate blank and left, only telling Niall where he was going. He had kept the news of his pregnancy quiet, only his three bandmates and his mom knowing so going into hiding wasn’t as hard as it could have been. One Direction was on a two year hiatus anyway and by the time they got back together he’d have his life back on track.  

  
    He bought a house in the middle of Texas, where no one would ever think to find him. He bought a used car, something that wasn’t flashy but would keep his girls safe. He told management he’d give interviews through Skype if he needed to but he had to have the time off.

  
    Niall buys tons of stuff for the girls, spoiling them more then their birth aunts. Harry argues he’s going to be their favorite but it’s Liam who they adore the most.

  
    Everything was going perfect.

  
    He was about to announce his daughters to the world in less then twenty four hours.

  
    He didn’t plan on Zayn finding them first.   
  
    **********  
    He’s rocking Ava in his arms, not wanting to put the fussy baby down, when the knock comes at his door. He’s not expecting anyone and seeing how Niall is the only member of the band to know where he is he’s instantly weary. He puts Ava down in the baby swing next to her sister, Jada, and cautiously opens the door.

  
    And immediately slams it closed.

  
    He’s not expecting the face he saw on the other side. Not expecting it at all. Like would have expected the end of the world before he saw him again.   
    Jada wakes with a start and begins sobbing but he can’t find himself to care. He allows himself to fall against the door and into an undignified heap on the floor.

  
    “Lou! Fuck man, let me in! Do you know how fucking long I’ve been looking for you?”

  
    With a sigh he pushes himself up and opens the door, hiding the girls with his body.  “Did ya ever think maybe I didn’t want to be found?”   
  

 Zayn swallows hard and Louis hates him for a moment. Zayn looks as good as he always has, still thin, though his arms have buffed out some. His hair is back to it’s natural color and he’s brought back the Toyko hair style. He has a few more tattoos then when Louis had seen him last, but that was to be expected. His arms are bigger, obviously he’s been hitting the gym hard. Louis finds himself tugging down his sweatshirt, trying to hide the left over pregnancy weight but it seems like Zayn doesn’t even notice as he pushes past him.   
  

 “Fuck Lou! I thought you had died! I mean I saw you’ve tweeted a couple of times but you fell off the face of the earth! I had to fucking beg Niall to find out where you had been! Do you know how much it sucks for Niall to have things over you?”  
 

   “Could you lower your voice please?” Louis asked, knowing that the calmer he keeps him the less likely he is to notice the twins.  

   “Lower- lower my voice!?” Zayn pulls at his hair. “What part of me thinking you’re fucking dead don’t you understand?”  
 

   “Babe.” He takes a step towards him, hesitant.   
 

   “Don’t fucking babe me!”   
 

   Ava starts sobbing, terrified of the loud shouting going on around her. Jada follows not long after. Louis closes his eyes, pretending he didn’t exist for a moment before he goes and picks them up. They’re both sobbing “dada dada” and cling to his shirt with sticky baby hands. He hums the opening of ‘Little Things’ to them, which always seems to sooth them.   
    

When he turns to face Zayn he’s shocked by the look on his face. He looks anxious? Guilty even.   
  

 “I’m sorry Lou. I didn’t know you had babies over. I wouldn’t have yelled if I did.” he tells him earnestly.   
  

 “I know babe.” He shifts his hip a little so Jada isn’t falling off anymore. “I guess we need to talk anyway. C’mon, you can come in to the living room.”  
 

   Zayn trails after him, looking a little lost but Louis can’t find it within himself to feel sorry for him. If he didn’t want a surprise he shouldn’t have shown up unannounced. Gently he places the twins in the play pen in front of the TV and turns on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse for them, the only thing that will hold their attention long enough for him to get anything done.   
 

   “C’mon Zayn, sit.” He sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him. “I’m sure you have a bunch of questions.”     Zayn nods, still looking shell shocked. He more or less collapses on the couch and stares at the twins.   
  

 “Are-are they yours?”   
  

 Louis nods, his eyes bright. “Ava is in the pink and Jada is in the purple.” He clears his throat, nervous.  
  

 “Where-where’s their mom?”   
  

 “I am their mom.” He said, angry. “I mean I carried them. Their other dad isn’t in the picture.” Crossing his arms across his chest he ignores Zayn’s curious gaze.   
  

 “If you’re their mom then who’s the other dad?”  
  

 Louis’ face hardened. “He’s not in the picture.”   
  

 “Lewis.”   
 

   The universe didn’t do fair, not then, not now, not ever. There wasn’t truly what ‘should’ be. There’s only what there is, what it is, and that’s it. The universe doesn’t care for fair, or unfair. It’s emotionless and the concept of what ‘should have been’ is something humans invented to torture themselves with. Louis tried his best to comfort himself with that knowledge but in this moment, the moment he’s secretly been longing for, it was hard to make himself remember it.   
  

 He forced himself to swallow and did his best to lie. “I don’t know man. I had a lot of one night stands a while ago, it could be anyone.”  
  

 Zayn just stared at him, his eyes golden. “Are you sure?”   
  

 Louis nods, keeping his eyes locked on his daughters. “Yeah babe, I’m totally sure. I was kind of a whore for a while you know?”  
  

 The head slap is unexpected. “Don’t fucking call yourself that, asshole.” His hand rubbed the spot he had slapped. “You slept with people, sure, but you’re not a whore.”  
  

 “Then tell me why I don’t know who the father of my children is.”  
 

   Zayn paused, biting his lip. “I think it’s cause you know the truth and don’t want to admit it to yourself or the father.” Louis tried his best to cut in but Zayn talked over him. “Cause if it had been some random one night stand you wouldn’t have gone into hiding. You wouldn’t have let me think you had died and you definitely wouldn’t have hidden yourself in this cow town.” His nose wrinkled. “I mean really, Lou? You have cows for neighbors. And not the nice kind of cows. These are fucking mean.” He shifted uncomfortably all of a sudden. “Are you sure it’s not Nick’s?”  
  

 "We disagree about everything. And he used to switch between insulting me and professing his love for me which was quite strange and very annoying."  
    

Zayn laughed. “Well if it’s not Nick’s then....” He froze, mentally counting down from the night they’d slept together. “Lou, I’m going to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me.”  
  

 Louis closed his eyes, knowing what was coming.   
  

 “Lou. Lou are they mine?”   
  

 During the long months he was pregnant, and even after, he thought a lot about how he was going to eventually tell Zayn he was pregnant, and then how he was going to tell him he had given birth. None of the situations had been like this.   
 

   He expected Zayn to meet his daughters in public, the first time. Somewhere he couldn’t yell and scare the girls, but after thinking about it some more he knew he’d rather have it at his LA home. He’d dress the girls in matching outfits and do their hair extra lovely with bows. He’d let Lottie and Harry paint their nails in unusual colors so the girls would be happy. The girls would play while he sat Zayn down and offered him the chance to do a DNA test. He expected angry outbursts. He expected battling over who got the girls when. He expected Zayn to be angry. Let it be said that Zayn never ceased to surprise him.   
  

 Even so he closed his eyes and jerked his head in a nod. “Yeah babe. They’re yours.”   
  

 Zayn stared at him for a moment before a tear dropped down his face. “Are. You’re not fucking with me are you?”  
  

 “No.” He clears his throat. “No, they’re very much yours.”   
 

   The look on Zayn’s face was something he’d remember for the rest of his life. It was like every Christmas had came early for him and every birthday wish had been granted. Louis suddenly remembers the way he was with Brooklyn when she was a baby, and even with Lux and feels a little guilty for keeping his daughters from him.   
    

“Can. Would you mind if-?” He trailed off, gesturing to the play pen.   
    

“Go on babe, they’re yours too.” Louis tried to say it confidently, but had a feeling it came out more wary then he’d like. He watched, biting his nail, as Zayn bent over to pick up Ava, and then Jada, gently bouncing them in his arms. He brought them back over to the couch, looking between them both in awe.   
  

 “And they’re okay? You’re okay?”  
  

 Louis nods. “They came early, but most multiples do. It's ok. After all, this is all one giant, fantastic, terrible dream.” He tried to laugh it off, but chocked on a sudden sob. “They. We almost lost them. They spent a long two months in the baby ICU. Ava wouldn’t breath on her own forever. Jada kept losing weight so we had to switch her to a special form of formula.”  
  

 Zayn pauses in holding the tiny baby feet. “You’re not telling me something.”  
  

 It didn't really matter. He was already in a million pieces anyway. He takes a deep breath and leans his head back against the couch so he wouldn’t have to look at Zayn. “I. We almost lost me too.” He admits. “Niall had to fly in from Ireland. I was unconscious for almost a week. They didn’t have enough blood in my blood type so Lottie had to come and give some. Mom had to give some too. It still wasn’t enough so they flew in more.”   
  

 “Jesus, Lou.”   
  

 “When I finally woke up I found out Niall had been given custody of the girls. They thought I was going to die.” He shifts, finally looking at the girls. “No one but me and mom knew you’re the other father so everyone assumed that it was either Niall or Liam.... But she looks a lot like you so Harry asked. I hated lying to him but you know.” He shrugged.   
  

 “I was so angry at you for leaving and then angry at me for not leaving when you asked me to that it was just easier to pretend they came from some random hook up. And you still had to pretend to be with Per and it just....” He trails off.   
  

 Zayn studies the girls. “She does look a lot like me.” He mused, looking at Jada. “But you’re okay now?”  
  

 Louis hesitates but nods. “It’s hard, you know? It’s hard being dad and trying to take care of meself. I’ve been to the doctor six times in the last two weeks alone.” He laughs a little.   
  

 Zayn nods, not sure what else to ask. He’s half way shocked still, and half in awe. He finally finds his tongue and starts shooting off questions as fast as he can think of them.    “How old are they? Can they say anything but dada? What’s their favorite food? Are they walking yet?”  
  

 Louis laughs. “Hold on bro. One question at a time. Their names are Jada Nicole Tomlinson and Ava Lynn Tomlinson. They’re just about to turn fourteen months old. They can say dada and Ni and ball and bye bye. We’re working on Liam and Harry.” He grins, reaching to rub a hand down Jada’s back. “They don’t have a favorite food, exactly, except they favor anything that makes a big mess. And they’re not yet walking independently but they can toddle along with a push toy.”  
  

 Zayn looks up at him with shiny eyes. “Lou. I feel like I’ve missed so much, babe.” He clears his throat. “You’re not gonna try to keep them from me, are you?”  
    

“What? No!” Louis sits up as fast as he can, taking a fussy Ava into his arms. “I was going to tell you about them when we came back from break. I knew you’re busy working on your solo CD and well.” He bites his lip. “I wanted you to be free from Simon and Modest before I told you.”  
  

 “So you’re not going to keep me from them?”  
  

 “No. I know how important having two parents are. And frankly they’re little terrors, I need an extra set of hands.”  
  

 “Sounds like they’re taking after their dads then.” He teased.   
  

 Louis nodded, taking in the way Jada looked in Zayn’s strong arms. “Uhm. I am supposed to be announcing them on twitter.” He admitted sheepishly. “Like.” He looks at his watch. “Five minutes ago the tweet was supposed to be up.”  
  

 Zayn nods, running a finger down his beard. “Well, let’s get tweeting then.” He takes out his own phone and opens the Twitter app.   
  

 Louis stares at him for a moment before doing the same.   
  

 Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson  
     Excited to announce the first set of One Direction babies! Ava and Jada are both perfect and beautiful little girls!!!  
  

 Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson  
    if you see us in public please don't rush them! They're very little and it's not their fault their dad is famous.  
 

   zayn @zaynmalik  
    being called daddy is finally coming in handy! Excited to announce that me and Tommo have two beautiful little girls  
  

 HazzaTails @hazzadragontails   
    @Louis_Tomlinson @zaynmalik are you two going to be fighting over custody?  
  

 Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson  
    @zaynmalik @hazzadragontails at this time we haven't discussed it. However Zayn and I are both committed to our little girls  
 

   zayn @zaynmalik  
     @hazzadragontails @Louis_Tomlinson Lou and I will be deciding what’s best for our girls ourselves.   
  

 zayn @zaynmalik   
    Thank you all for your wonderful support ha x  
  

 Louis sighs and throws his phone away from him before bouncing Ava on his knee. “Fuck we have so much to discuss.” He moans. “Custody and-”  
  

 “Actually.” Zayn interrupted. “That’s part of the reason I’ve been trying to find you. The other boys already know.”  
    

“Know what?”

  
    He hesitates. “I’m moving back to London.” He finally admits. “And I’ve been offered the opening position when you go back on tour. So I can still be with you boys.” He gives a sheepish smile. “Surprise?”   
  
****

  
_In the new interview with One Direction’s Liam Payne he opens up about band mate Louis Tomlinson and former band mate Zayn Malik’s relationship and children._   


_“Of course I knew Ava and Jada existed,” he’s quoted as saying, “but I’m just as suprised as everyone else when the news of their other father broke. As far as I knew Zayn and Louis hadn’t spoken after the fight we had about Zayn leaving. I think this will be good for both of them though, maybe we can have a meet up without the fear of bloodshed.” He laughs._   


_“Yes, I’ve seen the girls in person and whatever you’re picturing them looking like is probably wrong. I’d never pictured such angels coming out of a demon like Tommo but they’re the most gorgeous things ever.”_   


_As for us at LimeLight we’re excited about the new (or not so new) DILF (daddies I’d like to fuck). Hopefully we’ll get some daddy daughter pictures soon.    Subscribe here to never miss a thing!_

*****  
  

 Getting into a routine Zayn, knowing he was in for the long hall, was a lot easier then he thought it would be. The girls still don’t exactly know who he is, even though Louis has taken to calling him Baba in front of the girls, hoping they’d pick up the name soon. 

    He and Zayn had shared his bed the night before, cuddling in a way that his body had craved so desperately in the months of his absence. They had woken the girls together and had fed them breakfast and where just about to put them down for a nap.  
 

   So when not even forty eight hours after Zayn showed up there’s another knock at his door he’s on guard again.   
 

   Zayn ducks around the corner, shirtless and only in his underwear with a naked Jada on his hip. “You’re not expecting anyone, are you?”  
  

 “No.” He unlocks the door and is tackled by a blond whirlwind.   
  

 “You fucker!” Niall punches him as hard as he can in the shoulder. “You fucking should have told me!”  
 

   Harry pushes past him, also punching Louis in the shoulder. “Where’s my little girls- oh hello Zayn.” He nods at him, like finding out your best mates baby daddy nearly naked in his living room is an every day thing.  
 

   Liam leans against the door frame, frowning at all of them.   
 

   “Are you going to come in, Payno, or stand out there and be disapproving Daddy Direction all day?” Niall asks over his shoulder, still pressed tightly against Louis.   
  

 Liam sighs, but comes in and pushes Niall out of the way so he can have his chance to embrace Louis. “Why didn’t you say anything?”   
  

 Louis flushes. “About-?” He gestures to Zayn, who still has a death grip on Jada.   
 

   “Yeah. We wouldn’t have judged you, Tommo. You and Zayn have always been a little different.”   
 

   Louis blushes, can feel it rising in his cheeks. “Did you all seriously fly out here to yell at me?”  
 

   Niall suddenly finds the ceiling interesting, Harry turns his focus on the babies and Liam raises his hands in surrender. After some pointed glances between them Niall finally sighs.   
 

   “We actually came with some bad news, Tommo. We’re not getting the rest of our break.”  
  

 “WHAT?!?” Louis’ glad he’s not holding the girls as he collapses on the ground, his knees just completely giving out.   
  

 Liam clears his throat. “Uh. Simon sold us out. Our new management wants us to start practicing to release a single as soon as possible to keep the fan base.”   
  

 Zayn shakes his head, quietly dismissing himself, taking the twins with him.   
    

“So I’m not- how-??????” Louis pulls his hair in frustration. “I was supposed to have another eight months to get the girls situation fixed.” He says in frustration.   
    

Harry sighs, taking a seat beside him now that the babies are gone. “Look, you have the three of us. They’re not walking yet and technically aren’t even talking. Zayn knows about them now, surely it won’t be as hard as you think it will be.”

  
    "Are you crying?" Niall asks, startled.      

"Yes. I just imagined what it would feel like to kill all of you."

  
    “Not me, I hope.” Zayn teases, walking back into the room. “You don’t want a dead baba do you?”

  
    Louis looks at him with the most fierce look on his face. “If anyone’s going to die it’s going to be you for getting me into this fucking mess in the first place.”

  
    Zayn holds his hands up in surrender, taking a step back.

  
    Liam finally settles on the couch. “Well boys we have a lot to plan so we might as well get at it.”  
  
    *************  
  _Breaking! Zayn Malik, 24, to tour with One Direction after the announcement of him sharing twin daughters with former bandmate Louis Tomlinson, 25._  
 _The girls, born December 1st, 2015, are currently fourteen months old. Sources close to the fathers say that Zayn is over joyed to be a dad and has taken to taking the girls everywhere. There’s still no known pictures of the girls online anywhere but if Zayn is as over the moon as friends claim he is then there is sure to be some soon._  
 _As for the rumors of fighting for custody of the girls Louis had this to say, “No, no we’re not arguing over custody. Zayn is moving in with me in London so he can be close to the girls. We sat down and discussed it like mature adults and agreed the girls needed stability in their life, which will be hard enough to come by with the lives both their fathers live.”_  
 _Louis, after a hard birth, is said to be on strict doctors orders for this tour. He thanked the fans for their support on twitter._  
 _Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson_  
 _yes I had a hard birth with the girls. I almost died. But the thing that kept me going was all of our amazing fans and my two little girls_  
 _Zayn has also reached out and thanked the hospital and former bandmate Niall Horan, 23, and Louis’ sister Lottie Tomlinson for being there when he couldn’t be._  
 _One Direction is scheduled to release their new single, Summer Sunshine, later this week._  
 _Are there wedding bells in the air? Is Zouis going to rise again? We’re on the edge of our seat!_  
  
****** Five years in the future ******

  
    Louis huffs as he bends over the toilet. He’s very much aware of what’s wrong with him and the anxiety is hitting him harder then the actual nausea is. It’s not the first time he’s been sick this week, or this month even.

  
    He and Zayn had been living together for ever now but had only recently tried their hands at a relationship. Neither wanted to break up or get bitter and have their daughter’s lives ruined. After a stern talking to by both of their mothers, and Harry, they agreed to one date.

  
    One date turned into twenty which turned into them sharing a bed for more then sleeping and cuddling.

  
    That’s probably (very much totally) how Louis found himself in this situation again, hurling in the toilet while Zayn was down stairs taking care of the twins. He’s trying to be quiet, knowing neither of the girls care for their fathers to be sick but he must not have been quiet enough.

  
    “Babe?” Zayn gets on his knees beside him, rubs a hand down his back. “You need some water?”

  
    “Yeah, that’d be nice, thanks.” He sits up, feeling a little better, and relaxes against the bathtub. He takes the cup of water Zayn hands him and downs it as fast as he can, even as Zayn gets on the floor beside him again.

  
    “Think you caught Jada’s stomach flu babe?” He asks him, taking a damp wash cloth and rubbing it on Louis’ sweaty face.

  
    “No bro, I think this is something else.” He takes a deep breath and put’s Zayn’s hand on his hardly there stomach. “I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant babe.”  
    Zayn’s eyes widen, his face going slack in shock before he beams, his other hand joining Louis’. “Are you sure?”

  
    Louis laughs, then groans when he’s nauseous again. “Pretty sure babe. It’s not like we’ve been using condoms and I’m very much not on birth control.”

  
    Zayn laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Another baby.” He muses. “I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
